


Outtakes From The Demon Twins AU

by Poker



Series: A Tale of Demon Twins [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon Mabel, Demon Tad Strange, Demon dipper, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Outtakes, demon twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/pseuds/Poker
Summary: The new spot for all the rewritten outtakes from Pine Tree and Shooting Star, as well as other scenes! More Demon Twins!
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Ford Pines, Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Mabel Pines, Mabel Pines & Stan Pines
Series: A Tale of Demon Twins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Outtakes From The Demon Twins AU

**Author's Note:**

> This first fic is a gift for skywalkerchick1138 because they drew the most adorable art of the blanket scene from Not as brave as you were at the start.  
> https://katsavart.tumblr.com/post/619682014780588032/some-little-doodles-for-pokers-adorable-demon  
> It’s absolutely adorable! Go check it out!  
> They requested Ford and Mabel bonding so I wrote this noncanon scene. It got a little more emotional than I was expecting, but I’m hoping this is what they were looking for.

“Does being a demon make you a bad person?”

Ford fumbled his beaker, nearly dropping it. After a week back in the Shack, he still couldn’t get used to how soundless the demon twins could be. 

“And what’s bringing this up.” He said, mostly to himself. Mabel was hovering in the doorway, her bright pink eyes wide.

She rolled her ribbon between her fingers. “The unicorn, she said I was a bad person. And I know you said that they can’t actually read a person’s heart, but I’m a demon so maybe they can read mine.”

The words rushed out in a disorganized jumble. Somehow the unicorns had managed to hit an unexpected soft spot in the eternally optimistic girl.

Ford did not want to have this conversation though. “I think another person might be a better judge of your character.” He said. Certainly not him. He hadn’t been avoiding the twins, but Ford never went out of his way to spend time with them. Even Stan might be better than him right now.

“Grunkle Stan will say I’m not no matter what. Bro and Tad are demons too so they’re biased. And nobody else has the, um, experience.” She said. 

The experience being Bill Cipher. That would definitely influence the judging process.

Ford sat back, regarding her. He would be the first to say that he didn’t trust her, nor her brother. It wouldn’t even be the first time Stan had trusted the wrong person.

After all, Bill…

And that was the confounding factor, wasn’t it? He looked at Mabel and saw Bill. But Bill was a trillion year plus criminal with a taste for mayhem. And Mabel was a child who wanted to know if she was a bad person for being of the same species as him.

And certainly, while Ford could say he didn’t quite trust her, he didn’t dislike Mabel. Mabel was a person who was hard to dislike, bright, colorful, and constantly finding something to be happy about.

“Mabel, come here.” Ford said. She drifted closer, settling on the table in front of him. Where did you start with these kinds of talks? “I can’t accurately answer that.”

Her face fell. “Ah. Okay.” She said. Ford winced. It was a lot easier talking to demons when they could just read his mind.

“Because you’re a person.” He said. “And people can choose to be good or bad, or something in between. And you’ve been choosing to do good.”

Mabel sniffled. “The unicorn says it doesn’t count if you do good to make yourself look better.”

And yes, that would probably hit harder to someone whose species had a reputation for it. “Unicorns can’t accurately read people anyways. And if you’re also referring to Bill, I doubt he would ever question if he’s a good person.”

That got a soft laugh. “No, he definitely wouldn’t.” Mabel said. “He must pep talk himself pretty well!”

And that made Ford laugh too because Bill Cipher? In front of a mirror giving himself a motivational speech? It sounded like a hilarious scene.

“There you go.” He said. “Congratulations, you have a conscience and choose not to do bad things because of it.”

It was more than he originally expected when he first found out about the children. At first, he thought it was an act, but eventually he discovered that they were just like that. The children truly considered everyone their family even Ford despite the awkwardness.”

Mabel nodded. Some of her lingering sadness seemed to be dispelled, her rainbow ribbon glowing brighter. Some kind of mood based reaction? “Doing bad things makes me feel bad.” She concluded.

Ford’s mouth twitched. That was a simplification of his original point but it worked. “Is there anything else that you want to talk about?”

“Have you ever felt like that?” Mabel asked. She rested her chin on her hands, looking at him.

His first reaction was to say no, never. That he was always confident in his actions, and comfortable with who he was as a person. But that wasn’t what slipped out.

“Yes.” Ford said. He motioned in the general direction of his lab where the portal awaited. “And I know all about trying to fix it when you forget about the line in the sand.”

Mabel chewed on her bottom lip. “You can talk to us too.” She said. “I talk to you so you can talk back too. And Dipper’s good at the science kind of things.”

“Thank you for the offer.” Ford said. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

He didn’t think he’d be taking her up on it anytime soon but it was a kind gesture that Ford hadn’t really been expecting of the flighty child. His problems would be a bit too much for her, empathy or not.

“I mean it.” Mabel said. She opened her arms wide. “Twin hug?”

“We aren’t twins.” Ford said. “It makes no sense if you don’t do it with your own twin.”

“But we’re both twins. So if we hug, it’s still a twin hug.” Mabel argued passionately. “And twin hugs are the absolute best when you’re feeling down!”

Slowly, Ford opened his arms. Mabel let out a short squee, hopping right in. She was a lot warmer than he was expecting, but not uncomfortably slow. More like hugging someone who had been standing in the warm sunlight. When she pulled away, it left a definite sheen of glitter where she had touched.

“Thanks for the talk, Grunkle Ford.” She said. “I’m feeling a lot better now.”

“Anytime.” Ford said. Mabel smiles, a real one, and whirled away. She took the stairs two at a time, just like Stanley. He sent a rueful glance around the glitter streak across his chest, turning back to his project.

Maybe he could stand to spend a little bit more time with the twins. Get a sample size for the dream demons that was larger than exactly one. A deeper delving into the personality traits of the species.

Except for Tad. Ford drew the line at ever spending time with the man.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are appreciated!


End file.
